1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of semi-automated games, and more specifically to a crane game apparatus which is preferably coin operated and which permits continued play on the same play credit until a prize is dispensed, the game apparatus preferably including a retaining housing for retaining a plurality of prizes and having a prize dispensing passageway, a conventional crane structure within the housing having remote operating control for a game player to grip a prize and drop the prize into the dispensing passageway, a coin receiving assembly for receiving a coin to register a play credit and enable the crane structure, an inventive sensing assembly for detecting the passage of a prize through the passageway, removing the play credit and disabling the crane structure until another play credit is registered by depositing another coin in the coin receiving assembly, so that winning is effectively guaranteed because play credit is not lost until a prize item is dispensed, the sensing assembly preferably including an electric eye located in the passageway to detect the passage of a prize item, two integrated circuit chips which operate together to signal the removal of play credit once the prize has passed through the beam of the electric eye.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been semi-automated games which dispense prize items such as candy and stuffed animals when a certain task is successfully performed. An example is the crane game machine often seen in shopping malls and game rooms where a number of prize items are contained within a transparent housing. A crane mechanism above the prize items is operated from outside the housing with a joy stick or equivalent control to attempt to grasp and carry a prize item to a dispensing chute. The game is typically activated by inserting a coin in a receiving slot and deactivated either by the passage of a predetermined time limit or by a pre-set number of prize grasping attempts.
A problem with this type of game is that children can become frustrated and discouraged with the game when they do not win. Many adults would quickly loose interest as well, having lost several coins with no tangible return on their money. Another problem is that a highly skilled player might receive numerous prizes and play repeatedly, to the financial detriment of the game owner.
The only alternative has been to provide dispensing machines which simply dispense a prize item when a coin is inserted and a control activated. An example is the familiar gum ball machine. A problem with a simple dispensing machine is that no entertainment is provided. One is effectively paying an automated cashier for a purchase rather than playing a game.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a prize item dispensing game apparatus which virtually assures that the player will be rewarded with a prize before the game is concluded.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a game apparatus which will only dispense one prize or one set of prizes for a single play credit.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a game apparatus which is relatively simple and reliable in construction.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such a game apparatus which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.